Field of Invention
At least some embodiments of the disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for monitoring loads.
Discussion of Related Art
Facilities often rely on electricity to operate numerous systems. Facilities can draw the electricity from an electric utility, but also have a generator to use as a backup in case of power failure or other problems.
An uninterruptible power supply (UPS) is used to provide backup power to an electrical device, or load, when the primary power source, or mains, fails. Typical loads include computer systems, but other loads, such as heating/cooling/ventilation systems, lighting systems, network switches and routers, and security and data center management systems may also be powered by a UPS. A UPS designed for data center or industrial use may provide backup power for loads of between 1 and 20 kVA for several hours. It is often useful to have information about the power drawn by loads at the facility.